


My kind of Poison

by Ananas



Category: International Fanworks Day 2015 - Fandom, Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananas/pseuds/Ananas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coco needs more love and there not enough Toriko reader-insert works!</p><p>Coco/Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	My kind of Poison

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna make a collection for Troiko Reader soon so more is coming and theres also gonna be smut. cause we all like it ne?
> 
> Like my work?  
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A72555K7)

It was an early morning and the sun was casting an orange glow at the horizon, fighting the blue of the night to give in, as You laid awake at the bed and just watched how calm and at ease he seemed to be when he was asleep. With a slight smile you brushed carefully some of the loose hairs at his forehead, making the poison king stir and open his eyes to see your face bearing a small but happy smile.

“Morning.” You whispered at him as Coco hummed his greeting at the same time as he pulled you a little closer to his bare chest. 

“What are you thinking?” Coco murmured into your hair tiredly and the tone of it made you let out a chuckle. 

“why are you always assuming I’m thinking something?” you said to him playfully and nuzzled your nose against his before your giggles turned in to a laughter when Coco rolled you over so now you were under him and started tickling you. 

“Because your expression is always so thoughtful I don’t know if you are thinking or just spacing out” He said.

“You buffoon that’s my normal face.” you shrieked playfully at him, lifting your leg up to his hip and trying to maneuver you two around to make Coco stop tickling you. Which he did before you could do anything with your 5ft 4 frame against his muscular 6ft. Before your laughing started again as he started to nip your skin trough your white tank top with his teeth, making his way from your stomach up to your neck.

“If you’re hungry there’s food in the fridge.” You joked at him making Coco chuckle in to your neck and leaned his body closer to yours. 

“Can I have you as breakfast?” he whispered to your ear to make you smile at him when he lifted his head to look at you. 

“Maybe?”


End file.
